Hollow Bastion
Hollow Bastion ist eine Welt aus Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts coded. In Kingdom Hearts coded ist sie unterteilt in zwei Episoden: Hollow Bastion I und Hollow Bastion II. In Kingdom Hearts II ist die Welt mit einer Stadt und anderen Bereichen vergrößert worden. Außerdem erscheint es in Rückblenden von Xion bei Ereignissen aus Kingdom Hearts in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Die Welt basiert nicht auf einen Disney Film, dennoch zeigt sie deutlichen Einfluss von Disney, wie z.B. das verwunschene Schloss vom Biest oder Malefiz Festung bei den Bergen. Hollow Bastion ist ein riesiges Schloss, welches über die restliche Welt, Radiant Garden, ragt. An einem Punkt war es der Überrest der gesamten Welt, inklusive der Untergrundkanäle. Deshalb war diese Welt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts coded und eine zeit lang in Kingdom Hearts II nur noch unter dem Namen Hollow Bastion bekannt. Im Gegensatz zu Radiant Garden, welches eine Final Fantasy-Welt ist, hat Hollow Bastion keine Beziehung zu Final Fantasy. Orte ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora und der Rest der Gruppe betreten Hollow Bastion an der Kaskade der Irre, benannt nach den Wasserfällen, die seltsamerweise nach oben fließen, als nach unten. An magisch schwebenden Felsen und Simsen springend, gelangt die Truppe zur ersten Gondel, die zum Eingangsportal des Schloss führt. Es besteht aus Vorsprüngen, Balkonen und weiteren Aufzügen, welche selbständig laufen. Von hier kann man direkt ins Schloss durch ein großes Tor. Fällt man inmitten der Leere, gelangt man dort, wo die Handlung fortgeführt wird: zum Unterbau und Untergrundkanal, um den Mechanismus des Schlosses zu aktivieren. Der Untergrundkanal ist in vier betretbare Abschnitte geteilt. Durch Wasserblasen kann man durch das Wasser geleitet werden; mit Kristallen verschieben sich Wände. Des weiteren befindet sich ein kleiner Kerker, mit einer Plattform Richtung Untergrundkanal 3 und mit einer Tür, die zum Untergrundkanal führt. Betritt man nun doch die Tür des Eingangportals, steht man inmitten der zweistöckigen Wandelhalle, wo ein massives Puzzle vervollständigt werden muss, um tiefer in das Schloss vorzudringen. Ein großer Brunnen thront im Zentrum. Durch die Tür links in der Halle, gelangt man zu der Bibliothek, wo auch hier ein Rätsel gelöst werden muss, indem Bücher aus den falschen Regalen herausgenommen und in die richtige Bänderreihe zurückgestellt werden. Dadurch verschieben sich die Regale und machen den Weg frei, ins zweite Stockwerk zu gelangen: Entweder zur zweiten Ebene der Wandelhalle oder zum Liftschacht. Belle, Yuffie, Leon und Aerith können hier besucht werden, nachdem das Schlüsselloch versiegelt wurde. Der Liftschacht enthält magische Aufzüge, die zu weiteren Ebenen führen, aber die auch durchtrennt sind, durch mystische Barrieren. Die Decke des Schachts ist nach dem selben Muster gestaltet, wie die Säulen im Ort des Erwachens. Geht man nun weiter durch den Liftschacht, durchquert man auch die Außenwand der Gewinde und Erker der Schlote bis man letztendlich in der Kapelle landet. Ein düsterer Raum mit einem Wandelgang aus grünem Teppich und einem kreisrundem Ende, dessen Boden charakteristisch mit schwarzen Dornen, Schlangen und einer Rose, getränkt in grünem Lichtschein verziert ist. Wenn das erst mal hinter ihm liegt und es wird der Abschnitt, wo das Schlüsselloch thront - die sechste-Lichterhalle - eröffnet. Das Portal in Form des Herzlosen-Symbols leitet Sora & Co. in die Tiefen des Schatten-Wirrsals. Nach dem letzten Abschnitt des Wolkenkarzers in dem Ende der Welt, betritt man einen unbespielbaren Ort, voraussichtlich aus Hollow Bastion. Es ist das Labor. Das Einzige, was dort zu sehen ist, ist ein Gang, welcher Ansems Studierzimmer gleicht in Kingdom Hearts II'. Das eine Ende des Korridors verblasst in der Dunkelheit und führt wieder zum Weltenkarzer zurück. Das andere Ende hat ein schwebendes Herzlosen-Symbol als Barrikade, welche unpassierbar ist. Auf der linken Seite ist eine Kammer mit einem seltsamen Apparat und vielen Löchern, der Dunkelheit. Die Maschine hat einen großen Computer und mehrere Menschen-hohe Kapseln angeschlossen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die Bewegungsfreiheit in dem Schloss ist in Kingdom Hearts II sehr limitiert. Während der zweiten Reise nach Hollow Bastion ist der Weg zum Schloss entriegelt und führt über dem Wiederaufbaugelände zum Seiteneingang, einem Platz mit einem Speicherpunkt und dem Haupteingang zur Bastion selbst. Innen angekommen, muss die Gruppe durch die verwinkelten Korridore, bevor man Ansems Arbeitszimmer erreicht, wo viele Geheimnisse um Ansem gelöst, aber auch neue entstehen. Die Herzlosen-Farm ist der Ort, wo die Herzlosen die reale Welt betreten. Ansems Arbeitszimmer ist das private Studierzimmer von Ansem dem Weisen in Hollow Bastion. Der Raum enthielt einen Thron und einen Schreibtisch, Behälter mit Herzen und Bücher. Ein Portrait Xehanorts befindet sich an der Wand. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' :Hauptartikel: Radiant Garden Zwischen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Hollow Bastion war einst ein glorreiches Schloss, wachend über ganz Radiant Garden und wurde von einem respektablen König, Ansem der Weise, beherrscht. Vieles über die Geschichte des Schlosses ist unbekannt, außer das Ansem der Herrscher war. Aber Ansems Schüler, angeführt von Xehanort, stürzten ihren ehemaligen Meister und Mentor und erweiterten seine Versuche und legten mehr mechanische Komponenten hinzu. Das Ergebnis war eine verdrehte Bastion, halb schönes Schloss und eine halb verzerrte Fabrik. Laut Leon nahm Malefiz Hollow Bastion neun Jahre vor den Ereignissen in Kingdom Hearts mit den Herzlosen ein. Einige Bewohner konnten entkommen, viele endeten jedoch in der Stadt Traverse. Aber die jüngste bekannte Bewohnerin, Kairi, wurde von Xehanort zu den Ozeanen der Welten gesendet und landete schließlich auf den Inseln des Schicksals dank Aquas Zauber. Während ihrer Herrschaft im Schloss, als eine von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit Untergebenen, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie entweder das Burgverlies umgestaltet oder neu gemacht hat, da die Dekoration aus Rosen und vielen dornigen Ranken besteht. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Malefiz und die Mitglieder ihrer geheimen Gruppe treffen hier Vorkehrungen für das Öffnen der Tür zur Dunkelheit. Malefiz vermutet, dass es sich bei besagtem Portal um einen Durchgang zum Herzen aller Welten handelt, in dem unermessliche Weisheit liegt. Tatsächlich aber handelt es sich um das Reich der Finsternis, das die Herzlosen als Paradies ansehen und herbeisehnen. Malefiz gelingt es, die sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen in ihrer Thronhalle zu versammeln, wo sie die Tür zur Dunkelheit öffnen sollen. Doch mit Xehanorts Herzlosem, der die Kontrolle über Rikus Körper übernimmt, kommt ihr etwas Unvorhergesehenes in die Quere, das ihr am Ende sogar zum Verhängnis wird. Als auch Sora, Donald und Goofy in der Halle ankommen, liefert sich Sora zunächst ein heftiges Gefecht mit Xehanorts Herzlosem, um nach dem Sieg über diesen das Schlüsselloch von Hollow Bastion zu versiegeln. Da Malefiz bereits einen Teil der Tür zur Dunkelheit erzeugen konnte, kann dieses Portal auch betreten werden. Das eigentliche Reich der Finsternis bleibt dem Schlüsselschwertträger jedoch verborgen. Stattdessen erwartet ihn der mächtige Element-Herzlose Behemoth, der als Wächter fungiert und eine Versiegelung des Schlüssellochs, das die Tür selbst ist, verhindern soll. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' thumb|200px|right|Rikus Schlafzimmer in Hollow Bastion. Die Welt und deren Bewohner tauchen in Form von Soras Erinnerungen im Schloss des Entfallens auf. Bei ihrer Ankunft in Hollow Bastion beschreiten Sora, Donald und Goofy eine Treppe, die zu einem breitem Gang führt. Plötzlich hört Goofy Stimmen. Sie beschließen nachzuschauen und entdecken Das Biest und Belle. Biest möchte Belle retten, doch sie weist ihn ohne Angabe von Gründen ab. Dann wendet sie sich zu ihm und sagt ihm, dass er nur seine Zeit verschwenden würde, da sie ohnehin nicht mitkommen würde. Biest wird deswegen ärgerlich und kann es nicht wahrhaben, dass Belle bei der Hexe bleiben will. Dann wendet sie sich von ihm ab und fordert Biest auf, zu gehen, bevor er von Malefiz gefunden wird. Danach geht sie alleine weiter und verlässt ihn. Sora erreicht Biest und er fragt ihn, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Die Freunde versuchen ihn zu trösten, haben jedoch kein Erfolg. Biest möchte nicht bemitleidet werden und er schreitet alleine davon. Sora und seine Freunde überlegen, wie sie ihm doch noch helfen können und gehen erst mal weiter. Nach einer Weile finden sie dann Belle in der Bibliothek, die Sora und seine Freunde fragt, ob sie auch von Malefiz entführt wurden. Sora verneint dies. Dann geht im ein Licht auf und er versteht, dass Belle entführt wurde und sie auch nicht hier bleiben wolle. Sie erzählt dem Trio, dass sie von Malefiz gezwungen wurde hier zu sein und dass die Bücher ihr ein wenig helfen würden, ihre Einsamkeit hier zu lindern. Dann sagt sie zu den drei Freunden, dass sie das Biest sehr vermissen würde und Sora möchte von ihr wissen, warum sie dann vorher so gemein zu dem Biest gewesen sei. Sie sagt daraufhin, dass das Biest nicht wissen darf, was sie wirklich fühle. Bevor sie eine weitere Erklärung abgeben kann, hört sie Malefiz kommen und fordert die Freunde auf, sich schnell zu verstecken. Die drei verstecken sich daraufhin und Malefiz gelangt über eine geheime Tür in die Bibliothek. Malefiz die ahnt, dass das Biest gekommen war, um Belle zu retten, befragt sie danach und warum sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, obwohl er sein Leben für sie riskierte. Sie antwortet, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht möchte und dass sie nicht beabsichtigt, ihn in die Falle, die Malefiz gestellt hat, laufen zu lassen. Malefiz verschwindet daraufhin mit Belle, um sie als Druckmittel für das Biest zu benutzen. Die drei Freunde beschließen ohne lange zu überlegen, Belle zu helfen. Malefiz ist derweil mit Belle in einem großen Raum mit einem Springbrunnen angelangt und sie verlangt von Belle, dass Biest um Hilfe zu rufen. Belle verweigert dies, da sie nicht will, das dem Biest etwas schreckliches angetan wird. Malefiz will dann Belle zum Schreien bringen, als hinter ihr plötzlich Sora erscheint und sie von Belle ablenkt. Malefiz möchte, dass Sora wieder verschwindet, überlegt es sich aber anders, das sie glaubt, dass die Angstschreie von Sora und Belle dass Biest anlocken werden. Bevor sie sich den Freunden nähern kann, erscheint plötzlich das Biest. Belle weist ihn nochmal ab, da sie sein Leben schützen will. Das Biest akzeptiert dies scheinbar und er erklärt Belle seine Liebe zu ihr und dass er sie trotzdem vor Malefiz retten will. Malefiz sagt dann zum Biest, dass sie nie daran gedacht hatte, dass sich hinter seiner Hässlichkeit ein so schönes Herz verbergen würde und sie beschließt, sich anstelle Belles Herz, das Herz des Biest zu nehmen. Belle gelingt es gerade noch dies zu verhindern, indem sie sich vor dass Biest stellt und ihr Herz verschwindet zusammen mit ihrem Körper. Malefiz ist damit zufrieden, da sie jetzt weiß, dass Belles kalte Worte zu Beginn, kein Spiegel ihrer wahren Gefühle sind. Sie sagt dann zum Biest, dass Belle ihn liebt und dass sie Belles Herz spürt, welches für das Biest schlägt. Das Biest ist wütend, doch bevor es sich auf Malefiz stürzen kann, verschwindet diese in einem grünen Licht. Er will sie sofort suchen, weiß aber nicht, wohin sie verschwunden ist und Sora macht sich bemerkbar und zeigt in die Richtung, in der er den Schatten von Malefiz gesehen hat. Das Biest will wissen, was die Freunde hier verloren haben, aber Donald unterbricht ihn und sagt zu ihm, dass sie die Verfolgung sofort aufnehmen müssen. Das Biest fragt die Freunde, ob sie ihm helfen werden und sie bejahen dies. Gemeinsam machen sie sich dann an die Verfolgung der Hexe. Einige Zeit später erreichen sie eine Kapelle in der sich Malefiz mit Belle befindet. Malefiz ist erstaunt darüber, dass das Biest es soweit geschafft hat und sie zollt ihren Respekt darüber aus indem sie ihm den Wahren Grund erzählt warum Belle ihn abwies. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie für ihre schwarze Magie Herzen von äußerster Schönheit benötige und das Belle perfekt sei, weil tief in ihrem Herzen, die Liebe zum Biest mit ungewöhnlicher Helligkeit loderte. desweiteren erzählt sie ihm, das Belle ihren Plan durchschaut habe und Malefiz ihr Herz entzog, indem sie diese Liebe verleugnete. Biest fordert dann Malefiz auf, Belles Herz sofort freizugeben. Malefiz lächelt jedoch bei seinem Anliegen und fragt ihn dann, ob ihm nicht klar sei, warum sie ihm alles erzählt. Malefiz sagt ihm, dass sie es nur getan habe, um seine Zweifel auszuräumen und dass sein Herz wieder in Liebe zu Belle erstrahlt und sie sich sein Herz auch nehmen wird. Vor den Augen der Freunde, verwandelt sich Malefiz in ihre Drachenform und es kommt zu einem Kampf mit ihr. Nach einem harten und schweren Kampf, gelingt es Sora, Malefiz in ihrer Drachengestalt zu besiegen und er erhält die Feindeskarte Malefiz-Drache als Belohnung. Die Freunde schreiten dann bis zur Mitte der Kapelle vor und sehen dann das Herz von Belle, dass dann in ihren Körper zurückkehrt. Das Biest ist glücklich und Belle bittet ihn, ihr zu verzeihen, weil sie so grausam zu ihm sein musste, aber dann doch ihre wahren Gefühle zu ihm nicht verbergen konnte. das Biest entschuldigt sich auch bei Belle, da es einen Moment lang an ihrer Liebe zu ihm zweifelte. Um diese Erinnerungen zu vergessen, schlägt Belle ihm vor, sie sofort durch glücklichere zu ersetzen. Um die beiden Liebenden nicht zu stören, beschließen Sora und seine Freunde, sie alleine zu lassen und verlassen diese Welt. Einige Zeit später betritt Riku im Kellergeschoss des Schloss des Entfallens eine auf Erinnerungen basierende Version von Hollow Bastion. Geführt von einer Stimme, erforscht Riku die Simulation, kommt sogar durch sein altes Schlafzimmer und trifft schließlich auf Malefiz, die versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, wieder bei ihr zu sein. Riku lehnt aber ab und sie verwandelt sich prompt in einen Drachen um ihn zu bekämpfen. Er triumphiert schließlich in einem Kampf gegen sie. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Während Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days einer kurzen Erinnerungsszene von Roxas an Soras Erinnerungen, wird das Schlüsselloch von Hollow Bastion gezeigt, während Sora sein Herz und sein Körper trennt. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid und der Zauberer Merlin gründen das Hollow Bastion-Wiederaufbau-Komitee, das Hollow Bastion wie der Name schon sagt wieder aufbauen will und vor allem den ehemaligen Palast, der unter Malefiz' Herrschaft besonders in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, zu altem Glanz verhelfen. Nachdem Sora die letzten Überbleibsel Xehanorts, ein böses Programm und das Computersystem Hollow Bastion OS, vernichten kann und eine Revolte Malefiz' und der Organisation XIII mit 1000 Herzlosen niederschlagen kann, wird die Welt tatsächlich wieder in Radiant Garden umgewandelt. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Charaktere |Datei:Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit KH.png|Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit |Datei:Malefiz BBS.png|Malefiz |Datei:Karlo KHII.png|Karlo }} Gegner Herzlose Niemande Jemande Weblinks